Warrior
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. Set after Bittersweet. "How that happened? He is half yours. He was supposed to be better and smarter than me!"


The Xing's public arena was crowded on that late afternoon. There were many colorful flags all around the grandstand and different banners up high, showing the families house symbols.

Many youngsters of Xing's most prestigious families were there, participating on the event. That was the tournament to choose the new warriors for the Emperor's Guard. And it was the last day of it.

50 teenagers from 15-18 years old were chosen to participate. But only 10 were actually good enough to have a position. For the last two months, many young men and women battled each other on the arena, under the eyes of Lei Yan, the Captain of the Guard. Lei achieved the position after the former captain was given the title of emperor's first counselor, three eyes ago. Besides warriors from all over the country, there were also students from the Guard's Academy, teenagers that started to train on early age.

On the tournament's first phases, the contests would fight against each other. All kinds of martial arts and Alkahestry attacks were allowed, except piercing wounds and killing each other. The last five were tested by Lei Yan himself.

On the main box of the grandstand, there was the emperor and his family. All of them rose from their seats as the last participant entered the area, accompanied by Lei Yan. And the crowed went crazy as seeing the boy's smiling face.

\- On the arena… - the speaker's voice was heard loud and clear. – The one with 49 victories so far! Lee Aaron Elric Chang!

He had his silky black hair tight on a long braid. He was wearing a simple attired with loose black paints and a red sleeveless shirt with the Chang symbol embroidered on his back. He humbly waved to all the people cheering him and that made the crown scream his name louder.

And Mei's heart was tight and heavy of preoccupation as seeing her son there.

#####

\- No! Absolutely no! – Alphonse stopped chopping the vegetables for dinner as listening his wife and son coming inside the house. As he approached the living room she had a deep frown on her face framed by a short hair reaching her shoulders in a straight cut and the boy came nervously after her.

\- But, Mother…!

\- No buts! It was wrong of you to submit without our consent for such a serious thing!

\- What's happening? – he joined them, cleaning his hands on the apron.

\- Ask your son what he did! – she pointed to the boy and he looked down, embarrassed. Lee was an extremely well-behaved kid. He was gentle and polite, an excellent student on school and on the Guard's Academy. Alphonse was worried as not having any clue for Mei's being so upset.

\- Lee, what happened?

\- I… - it took a while for him to finally look up to his father, the sharp golden eyes serious. – I applied for the tournament. I want to be on the Emperor's Guard.

\- Ah, I see. – he responded calmly, irritating Mei.

\- Don't say "I see"! Do you have any idea how I received the news from Lei? He was as surprised as me!

\- But the best students have the right to participate. I won every single national tournament since I joined the Academy. Father, did I do something wrong?

\- Well, technically….

\- Alphonse! – Mei looked at her husband with clenched teeth. And he was sure he had never seen her so angry on all those years of marriage.

\- Lee, go take a shower and change clothes. – he smiled at his son, trying to ease the mood. – Dinner will be ready soon.

\- Yes, Father. – he looked at his mother as standing in front of her. – Mother… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my intentions. I don't want to disobey you, but… I won't change my mind.

Mei looked at the determination on her son's face silently. The boy was only fifteen and taller than her already. He had his father's gentle eyes and her Xingnese soft features. Lee was expecting to be terribly scolded again but his mother only hugged him tight.

\- Do as you please. I'm sorry I yelled at you. – she said, before walking away from him. The boy took a deep breath, as she left the house.

####

Lee was drying his hair with a towel, sitting on the edge of his bed, already using a light blue pajama, when his father knocked at his door and entered after he said it was okay.

Alphonse looked at his son and smiled at him, before coming close and helping him dry his long loose hair:

\- I'm sorry I made Mother angry. - there was a hint of sadness on his voice.

\- She is not angry at you. She is just worried.

\- I don't understand… she let me start the Academy when I was a kid. You did too. – he looked at his father, seriously. - Im a good fighter. I trained with you, Mother, Uncle Ed too when I spent vacations on the Rizembool. I would be a good soldier.

\- Martial arts are more than just fighting. It helps with concentration and knowledge of your body too. You get to know yourself and your limits.

\- I just want to be like Mother. She is a herol! Are you against it, Father?

\- You are almost an adult. – he smiled gently at him. – I know we raised you properly to make your own choices. But, we cannot stop worrying with you just because you are all grown up. Lady Chang worries about your mother to this day.

\- Grandmother does?! – he was surprised.

\- Of course. And you, right now, are doing exactly what your mother did back then. You're not settling, son.

\- What do you mean?

\- Your mother is a princess, although everybody else seems to forget about this, since the warrior part has such deep roots on her. But she is a princess. She was supposed to be a good girl, wear dresses and let other people talk for her. But, your mother… - that was a hint of pride on his voice. – Challenged all those things. She did not settle for the safety of her position. Your mother was always at risk for her country and her family. And you too. You're not like your Xingnese cousins. You're not taking a royal settling. That's why she is worried about you.

\- I see. – he lowered his head and Alphonse found amusing how his worried expression was so similar to his mother.

\- But… - he touched his son's hair and smiled at him. - although she doesn't agree, she will always be by our side. So do I.

\- Thank you, Father. – Lee smiled back at him, but soon his expression changed to a worried one. – Hey, Father…

\- Yes?

\- Did you know Mother could be so scary?! – his question made Alphonse laugh, before pushing him gently outside the bedroom.

\- Come on, dinner will be cold! I will talk to her later, it's better to let her be for a while.

####

Alphonse walked to the training area and stopped for a while as seeing his wife there. She was punching and kicking a sand bang hanging from the ceiling. Mei was not even wearing protecting on her hands. She was just punching away all her frustration. He got close and she stopped, the sweaty bangs over her face.

\- It's already 11 o'clock. I saved dinner for you.

\- I'm sorry I lost my temper.

\- It's okay. I talked to Lee about it. He knows you're worried.

\- I… don't understand. – she closed her firsts tight. – Why can't he just enjoy the peace we worked so hard to achieve?

\- At least he didn't run away and ended up on a mess against Homunculus to save the world. – his joke made her laugh. He was always able to soothe her heart over those years. Coming closer, he caressed her face, putting a strand of black hair behind her ear.

\- Do you think he is entering a rebellious phase?

\- Not at all. – he kissed his wife gently. – He just wants to pursue his mother's path. He thinks you are a hero.

\- How that happened? He is half yours. He was supposed to be better and smarter than me! – he smiled at her, before holding her hand.

\- Let's go home. You must be hungry.

\- I'm all sweaty and in need of a bath too. – they turned off the lights and returned home.

When Mei arrived Lee was deep asleep. She kissed his forehead goodnight, taking a deep breath before closing the door behind her, uneasiness not leaving her mind for the entire night.

######

\- Lee is so cool! – Yu said, as coming closer to see her cousin in the arena. She was already 17 and had grown up beautifully. Since it was a formal occasion she was wearing a traditional Xingnese gown with red and white and her hair was tight in a tall ponytail with a white lotus flower on her ear. The girl was copy of Lan Fan but she had Ling's bubbly and opened personality. Her cousin, although younger, was her best friend. They studied together, spent most of their time in each other's company and even trained together on the Academy. Ling was very protective of Yu and wanted her to be able to defend herself, just like her capable mother. Although it was a big scandal on the court, as always, the Emperor just didn't care about traditions. His daughter was a very skilled on martial arts as well. – I hope he can win against Sensei!

\- Wouldn't it be nice? – Ling said, with a smile. His dark hair was starting to show some grey hair with the years and he looked even more dignified. – Second generation of the Chang clan on the Emperor's Guard. It's a shame Edward couldn't come to see him. By the way… where are Mei and Alphonse?

\- They are downstairs. – Lan Fan answered, touching her husband's hand. – Lets give them some privacy for now.

It took a while for him to understand, but he squeezed her hand back, with a smile.

\- Okay.

\- Ah, it's starting! – Yu pointed to the arena when her cousin and Lei bowed respectfully to each other.

\- Are you ready, Lee? – the taller man asked.

\- I am, Sensei! – he responded with a smile, before Lei launched the first attacked on him. He drew an Alkahestry circle with his feet and pulled daggers from the ground, attacking his student merciless.

\- Sensei can be so scary! – Yu said, as Lee succeeded on jumping away from his master and attacking him with powerful kicks and punching. The boy jumped over him, using Lei's shoulders as a trampoline, kicking his back before landing on the ground.

The captain looked at his student and showed a discreet smile, before attacking him again, this time trying to trap the boy inside earth bars he summoned from the arena's sand, as creating different circles with incredible speed.

Lei was able to jump on the bars' surfaces and escape them, until one of them hit him on the stomach and he felt, hitting his back on the ground, coughing.

Mei's heart was about to burst. She and Alphonse were on the down boxes, just a few meters away from the fight. Her dark eyes were unwavering over her son. She hugged him so tight just after it started Alphonse was afraid she wouldn't let go.

He touched his wife tight first as their child was searching for air after such a painful blow and Mei finally looked at him, her eyes apprehensive:

\- He is going to be okay. Look.

Her eyes returned to Lee as he made the ground trembling with Alkahestry.

\- He made a Purification Circle all over the arena! – Yu said, excited. – Lee is a genius!

\- The ground is under his control. – Lan Fan pointed out. – That's why he was moving so much around, not using Alkahestry yet.

The rocks startled to fly on his sensei direction at his mere hand gestures. Lei had to use all his speed to avoid them, as the rocks chased him around the arena. Since all his attention was on dodging he was not able to protect himself from the attacks of Lee properly. The boy's kicks and punches were very strong and aggressive for his age and his gentle expression changed to a very serious one. One of his dark bangs was over his face and only a fierce golden eye could be seen. He finally stopped his attacks, his palm on the ground, an iron staff formatting on his hand.

\- He is creating a weapon with the iron on the ground!

\- He is really formidable. – Ling said, with a smile, proud of his nephew.

Lee attacked his teacher with the staff. His movements were agile and precise.

\- He won't give up. – Mei told herself out loud, as seeing her son so desperate to win.

\- "You really are their child." – Lei Fan thought to himself, as averting his pupil attacks. He was starting to get tired. Lee was his best student, since as a young boy, and he dared to say even better than Mei. His mother's temperament sometimes took the best of her. The times she got injured on duty was a result of her mind being clouded by hot blood. Although Lee had her set of skills, speed and strength, he also had Alphonse's calm and analytical mind and that made him a superior warrior.

Lei Fan also knew his uncle had much influence on his style of fighting, especially on the choosing of weapons. Edward liked staffs and spears. Lee had the best of three great warriors.

The captain just smiled discretely as his clothes were pierced on the wall by many sharp sand spears and his body was paralyzed inside iron cables summoned on Alkahestry. He looked at Lee's serious golden eyes. The boy's breathing was deep and loud as he was also exhausted.

\- Very good, Lee. – Lei's words made him show a wide grin and his arms were up on the air, celebrating. The silence on the arena was broken as the crowd screamed his name.

Gently he released his master and put him on the ground, before bowing politely in front of him:

\- Sensei, I'm sorry I hurt you. – they were both covered in sweat, dirt and a few injuries. – Thank you for everything you taught me so far! Please, teach me many other things!

\- Do not apologize. – Lee looked at him. - You fought splendidly. Go to your family now. You mother is worried sick.

\- Yes! - he ran to Alphonse, a wide grin on his face. – Father, did you see?! I used the spears, just like Uncle Edward taught me! And I didn't let him realize I was doing the circle, like you told me to!

\- That's very good, son. – he smiled at him and pat his head. – I'm very proud of you.

\- Mother. – Mei was silent watching him by Alphonse's side. The boy hugged her tight, surprising her. – I did my best. Are you proud of me, too?

She felt her throat tight at her son's words. She hugged him back, almost on the edge of tears, before looking at him and touching his face with both hands.

\- I couldn't be any more proud of you. Having you as my son is the greatest honor of all.

\- Mother…

\- Lee! – Yu screamed as coming running to them, holding the layers of her dress. She jumped on her cousin and held him tight by his shoulders. – You were awesome!

\- You think? – he asked, putting her down on her feet.

\- Yes! I'm very happy you are on the Dad's Guard!

\- Congratulations, Lee. – Ling said, as coming near them, together with Lan Fan. – And welcome to the Emperor's Guard. It's a privilege to have you helping to protect my country.

\- The honor is mine, _Waga_! – he kneeled respectfully at the couple.

\- Come, all of you. We organized a dinner party for you, Lee. – Lan Fan smiled gently at him. - You deserve a celebration.

\- Thank you, Brother, Empress. – Mei replied, politely, but before they could leave, a serious and feminine voice called Lee's name and he turned around.

\- Grandmother! – he smiled at seeing her. Lady Chang's was wearing a long purple dress and her silver hair was loose on a long cascade. – You came to see me!

\- That's a surprise! – Mei said, as seeing her mother. Lady Chang hated the events on the arena and the crow. Ling's cousins were always jealous, saying he was her favorite. Since the boy's was born she would ask their parents to spend a day with him and taught him many things about Xingnese history. Although she said it was nonsense, it was clear that Lee was indeed the grandchild she loved the most.

\- You fought brilliantly. – she said, cleaning his cheek gently with a silk handkerchief. – Your grandfather would be proud of you.

\- Really?!

\- Mother, come with us to the dinner party. – Mei smiled at her. During those last years their relationship improved and Mei was more understanding to her mother's behavior.

\- I appreciate the invitation. - she started walking along with the royal family, as Mei and Alphonse stayed behind with Lee.

\- Im going to pick up my backpack, I forgot in the arena, Mother.

\- Okay.

As Lee ran back, he stopped as seeing a girl holding his backpack. The teenanger was about his age, with long black hair and sparkly green eyes. She was wearing a light blue Xingnese gown and she looked shyly at him.

\- Lee-kun… Con..congratulations on your victory.

\- Jun Tan! – he ran to the girl and held her hands. Her entire face was deep red. They were classmates on school since they were 10 years old. Aside from Yu, she was the one he would spend most of his time. Her father was the emperor's accountant and he worked together with Mei and Alphonse on Xing's affairs. – Thank you! I was worried I didn't see you on the arena when I arrived.

\- I… I was with my family, so…

\- You got my backpack. – he took it from her small hands. - Thank you!

\- Are you… are you painful, Lee-kun? – she asked, worried, as seeing his bruises.

\- Not at all! Im fine! We are going to have dinner with the Emperor now, are you and your family going too?

\- Yes. My Father was just informed.

\- I need to go now and take a shower, I stink! I will see you there, okay?

\- O…okay.

Alphonse smiled at seeing them, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders.

\- Ah, look at them. Aren't they cute?

\- Jun Tan is a very nice girl. She is always cheering at him. – Mei smiled. – Do you think they are dating or something?

\- Nah… our boy is still clueless. – he kissed her check. – Just like his uncle at that age.

His comment made Mei's giggled. They waited their son saying goodbye to the girl and the three of them returned home, to get ready and celebrate Xing's newest warrior.


End file.
